Cyrax/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "A skilled Motswana warrior, Cyrax relies on his natural fighting ability, his chi, to carry out Lin Kuei missions. He is proud to serve, but when the Grand Master initiates a program to convert the clan into cyborgs, Cyrax resists. He is reluctant to lose his humanity, which he believes is more effective than any mechanical augmentation. He has contemplated leaving the clan, fearing that it is no longer an organization of honorable assassins. Cyrax knows, however, that such a decision means death at the hands of his former comrades. No one leaves the Lin Kuei." Storyline Cyrax enters the tournament hosted by Shang Tsung alongside his fellow Lin Kuei, Sektor and Sub-Zero. The Lin Kuei were invited by the sorcerer Shang Tsung to participate in the tournament. Shang Tsung planned to use the assassins to eliminate Earthrealm warriors so Outworld could win. Cyrax is quite reluctant, regarding the last decision that was taken by the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, of turning the Lin Kuei into cyborgs, and he is seen arguing about that with Sektor in Shang Tsung's Palace, when they see the ninja specter, Scorpion. Scorpion was once a member of the Shirai Ryu, a clan that was the rival of the Lin Kuei. Cyrax and Sektor mocked Scorpion and ended up fighting him in a two-on-one fight, from which Scorpion emerged victorious. After that, Scorpion faced the elder Sub-Zero and returned from the Netherrealm with his charred skull. As everyone began to leave, Cyrax and Raiden walked towards the remains. Cyrax swore revenge on Scorpion for Sub-Zero's murder, but Raiden bluntly told him that Sub-Zero's fate was his own doing. Raiden also asked about the Cyber Initiative, which Cyrax admitted he opposed. Raiden then admonished him for participating in the tournament on Shang Tsung's side. He told Cyrax that if Earthrealm loses, there will be no more Lin Kuei. As Cyrax pondered about that and left, Baraka was shown having overheard the conversation. Later, Cyrax was confronted by Sheeva and Baraka in the bridge, who informed him that Shang Tsung no longer needed the Lin Kuei's help, Baraka having informed Shang Tsung of the earlier conversation Cyrax had with Raiden. Cyrax defeated both of them, and confronted Shang Tsung who was talking to Sektor. Shang Tsung was upset that Cyrax had spoke to Raiden and stated that he jeopardized his plans. Sektor said that Cyrax was Lin Kuei, and that he would complete his task. Shang Tsung then had Cyrax face Johnny Cage, whom he had been tasked to kill. Cyrax defeated Cage in their tournament match, and Shang Tsung demanded that he kill him, but Cyrax refused. He let Cage down and walked away. Shang Tsung glowered in fury, but Raiden nodded his approval. Angered by Cyrax's disobedience, Sektor followed and confronted him. Their argument turned into a fight which Cyrax won. He told Sektor to tell the Grand Master "He was finished", to which Sektor responded that "No one leaves the Lin Kuei", angering Cyrax, who kicked him in the head, knocking him out. Cyrax later appeared during the events of the second tournament in his automated form. It is unknown whether Cyrax agreed to the automation or (more likely) was captured and forced into automation. However, Cyrax follows the orders of the Lin Kuei without question. He confronted the younger Sub-Zero in the Soul Chamber and stated "I am Lin Kuei Unit L-K-4-D-4. You will come with me.". Sub-Zero said he was sorry for what the Lin Kuei had done to Cyrax and told him that he would not comply. They engaged in kombat and Sub-Zero emerged victorious. Cyrax then teleported away as Jax Briggs and Sonya Blade appeared. Cyrax and the also automated Sektor later in Shao Khan's coliseum appeared following Sub-Zero's victory over Scorpion, offering Shao Kahn the Lin Kuei's full loyalty and service in exchange for taking Sub-Zero to be automated. Shao Kahn agreed, and the Lin Kuei left with Sub-Zero. Cyrax was later seen in the throne room with Sektor and Kahn's chief lieutenants in the immediate aftermath of Shao Kahn's defeat at Liu Kang's hands. When Shao Khan appeared before them, Cyrax and the others (except Shang Tsung) quickly bowed to him in respect. During the invasion of Earthrealm, Cyrax was seen with the rest of the Outworld forces receiving orders from Sektor, when the recently reprogrammed Cyber Sub-Zero appeared through the portal. He leaves with Noob Saibot. Later when the Earthrealm warriors gathered at the temple, the Lin Kuei cyborgs, led by Sindel, attacked them. Nightwolf faced and defeated Cyrax, and Cyrax was not seen again following Sindel's attack. Endings *[[Video:Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) Cyrax Ending! *NEW*|thumb|250px|right|Cyrax's Ending in Mortal Kombat (2011)]]Mortal Kombat (2011): Though he had pledged his life to the Lin Kuei, Cyrax left the clan to help the Earthrealm heroes turn back Shao Kahn's invasion. For this act of desertion, he was marked for termination by the new Grand Master--Sektor. Surrounded and severely outnumbered, Cyrax prepared to meet his fate when Raiden came to his aid. With him were 100 Shaolin monks. The Lin Kuei were defeated, though Sektor was not counted among the dead. Cyrax was offered sanctuary at the Wu Shi Academy, where he has begun a new life as an honorable warrior for peace. Character Relationships *Hired by Shang Tsung to kill Johnny Cage. *Entered the first Mortal Kombat tournament along with Sektor and the Elder Sub-Zero. *Defeated by Scorpion alongside Sektor after Scorpion claimed that his clan will walk the Earth once more. *Discussed with Raiden about the Lin Kuei's decision to turn the clan into cyborgs. *Defeated Sheeva and Baraka who were sent by Shang Tsung to kill him. *Defeated Johnny Cage, but spared his life, despite being his assignment to kill him. *Sektor argued that he should have killed Cage even though he was eliminated from the tournament, then told Cyrax that the Cyber Initiative will eliminate disobedience, provoking a fight which Cyrax won. *Quits the Lin Kuei, but is later captured and turned into a cyborg. *Along with Sektor, was sent to Outworld to capture the Younger Sub-Zero and Smoke. *Attempted to detain Sub-Zero, but was defeated. *Later, before Sub-Zero can kill Scorpion, Cyrax and Sektor (with the Lin Kuei) take Sub-Zero away. *Promised Shao Khan his loyalty and alliance in exchange for permission to detain Sub-Zero, which he accepts. *Was given unknown orders by Sektor during the invasion on Earthrealm. *Defeated by Nightwolf during a Lin Kuei ambush. Gallery Cyrax, Sub-Zero and Sektor.JPG|Cyrax, Sektor and the elder Sub-Zero in the first tournament Human_cyrax_and_sektor.jpg|Cyrax and Sektor notice Scorpion´s arrival Scorp faces off against cyrax and sektor.jpg|Cyrax and Sektor face Scorpion Cyrax pushes Scorpion.JPG|Cyrax pushes Scorpion Cyrax and Raiden.JPG|Raiden speaks to Cyrax about the Cyborg Initiative Cyrax and Raiden 2.JPG|Cyrax tells Raiden that he is not happy with the Lin Kuei's plans MISC.UHQ_.RBV_.38.jpg|Cyrax thinks of Raiden's words Cyrax sheeva and Baraka.JPG|Sheeva and Baraka confront Cyrax cyrax defeats baraka.JPG|Cyrax defeats Baraka Cyrax014.jpg|Cyrax arrives to the Courtyard to confront Shang Tsung Cyrax, Sektor and shang Tsung.JPG|Cyrax tells Sektor that Shang Tsung tried to have him killed Cyrax_vs_JohnnyC..jpg|Cyrax vs Johnny Cage Cyrax defeats Cage.JPG|Cyrax victorious over Johnny Cage Cyrax lets cage live.JPG|Cyrax spares Johnny Cage's life Cyrax_Goes_For_The_Point!.jpg|Cyrax kicks Sektor into unconsciousness after defeating him Cyrax robot.JPG|Cyrax, as a cyborg, confronts the younger Sub-Zero, trying to take him back for automation Cyrax defeated.JPG|Cyrax defeated by Sub-Zero cyrax offers the Lin Kuei's loyalty.JPG|Cyrax bows before Shao Kahn Baraka bowing.JPG|Cyrax bowing to Shao Kahn Noob with Cyrax and Sektor.JPG|Cyrax and Noob Saibot receiving orders from Sektor Cyrax016.jpg|Cyrax confronts Nightwolf Cyrax vs Nightwolf.JPG|Cyrax fights against Nightwolf Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline